


mine

by sapphicsinners



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsinners/pseuds/sapphicsinners
Summary: lilith gets possessive





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the milf brigade gc for the concept. also this is my first fic so sorry if it’s shit x

lilith had never thought of herself as possessive. she had been demonized for her own refusal to submit, to belong to someone, so the concept of ownership repulsed her.  
that was until she watched zelda spellman, her lover, her high priestess, capture the attention of every witch and warlock in the club. her hair burnt like hellfire amongst the darkness, her pale skin glistening with sweat as she writhed amongst the other members of the coven to the most seductive of songs. liliths eyes bore into her , and she couldn’t bear the idea of anyone else seeing zelda looking so delectable.  
as soon as zelda felt the sharp nails digging into her hips, liliths hot breath whispering in her ears that they ‘needed to get out of here’, she felt the burning sensation in her core growing. liliths mere touch was enough to get her wet, even in front of all these people to whom she was a revered figure. the two women slipped into the bathroom and zelda felt herself being roughly pushed against the wall of a stall. her body was trapped by liliths arms, and a combination of this sudden domination and the concoction of substances had her pupils blown wide. as lilith moved impossibly closer to her, she felt something press against her hip, and a whine escaped her lips. ‘shush darling, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear now would we?’ lilith drawled, but her eyes flashed dangerously  
just the tone of liliths voice had zelda soaked, she felt like she was being preyed upon and she adored it.  
‘you know you’re gorgeous, you know that everybody out there wants you, but don’t forget that you belong to me.’  
‘please lilith’ whimpered zelda, ‘fuck me’  
lilith trailed a hand up zeldas stocking clad legs, pressing the soaking silk at the apex of her thighs , and zelda moaned in response.  
‘oh darling, you’re drenched. you want me that badly? you just have to say it. you know what i want to hear’ said lilith as she dragged a finger along zeldas panties, torturing the desperate woman.  
‘lilith, please, i need you inside of me’ gasped zelda through shallow breaths as the pressure increased.  
‘you’re mine’ growled lilith, before licking and biting at zeldas exposed neck and trailing harsh kisses down her chest, whilst never stopping teasing her cunt.  
when liliths blood red lips began to suck on a rosy nipple, she removed her hands from between zeldas legs and slammed her harder into the wall. ‘no more until you say it’ she threatened, withdrawing completely.  
zelda was stood trembling , dripping down her thighs, marked up by her queen. she finally gave in.  
‘p-please lilith. i’m yours. i’m all yours. use me, break me, ruin me. i’m only for you’ zelda moaned, staring into liliths hungry eyes. upon hearing the words she craved , lilith licked her lips and within seconds zelda was entirely naked , sinking down on to the strap lilith wore over her lacy underwear, with her legs clasped tight around her queen, her lover, her hunter. she released a gutural moan as she finally received what she was so desperate for. liliths teeth bit her neck hard enough to draw blood, which she slowly lapped up, as she continued to push into her. she scratched her nails harshly down zeldas back, marking her territory, claiming her as her own. when liliths fingers began to roughly circle zeldas clit , she felt the legs around her waist tighten , and the whimper of zelda asking, no, begging for more. ‘you’re such a good girl for me. so needy , so devoted. do you want to cum now baby ? do you want to come for your queen’ lilith embellished her words by dragging a hand back up zeldas body, pinching her nipples and eventually gripping her throat, and looked hungrily for a response.  
‘fuck lilith , i need it. please. please.’  
‘you know what i want to hear darling’ spoke lilith , her voice dangerous as her hand tightened against zeldas throat.  
zelda whined, tears brimming in her eyes as the grip on her marked up throat tightened and the circles round her clit became harsher.  
‘f-fuck lilith i’m yours i’m all yours , please let me come, i need it plea-‘ zelda was cut off by her own gasp as lilith began to pinch her clit and fuck her even rougher, even dirtier whilst sweetly whispering in her ear ‘come on baby, let it go and cum for your queen’  
zelda moaned and shook in liliths grip, eyes blackened and head tipped back, red lips whispering the unholiest of praises. suddenly, she went limp in liliths arms as her wetness dripped down liliths strap. when she reopened her eyes, she was laid naked in the arms of her love , between the silk sheets of their bed.  
lilith softly kissed her lovers lips, soothing her as she looked around in confusion.  
‘shhh darling, you were so good for me, you need to rest’ lilith murmured, smoothing the gorgeous ginger hair she adored so much.  
‘i love you’ zelda managed to whimper, as her eyes drifted shut.  
‘i love you too, my beautiful high priestess, my darling. i love you’


End file.
